Music to My Ears
by Beckintime
Summary: Draco likes to sing. Lucius doesn't know... This is a muggle AU for round 6 of the houses competition! I hope you enjoy!


**A/N: This is my themed piece for the houses competition round 6!**

 **Disclaimer:** **This is my own work, but these are not my characters. It's also a non-magic AU set in our decade**

 **House: Ravenclaw**

 **themed - disappointed and proud**

 **Prompt: Breaking out into song.**

 **Word count: 727**

Draco Malfoy wasn't an average boy. He didn't like football or Call of Duty. He didn't ever make the team or even join the science club. Where his passion lied was music.

Singing especially called to him. The emotion he could put into it, the joy he could give to others by writing and singing music people related to. The feeling was indescribable. And he was good at it.

It was a secret, though; if his father caught wind of his hobby, the tidal wave of disappointment he'd receive would drown him.

He could imagine it now, all devices being confiscated, being forced to work, go out with his 'friends'- a title given to them by his father rather than himself, or do anything but sing. His musical ability would be stamped out and with it the only activity that brought him joy.

Yes, if his father knew, there would be serious consequences. Of that he was sure.

So he pretended: He climbed up the ranks to captain of the chess team, became head of the debate club, received A's in every assessment. He did anything and everything to make his father proud; his dark secret remaining a mystery under the shadows of an alias.

He still performed, however; the live music nights at the local coffee shop giving him his mellifluous release. The crowds he brought to the small yet cosy and slightly hipster _Steamed Bean_ coffee shop looked on as he closed his eyes and gave his heart to the microphone. His fingers strumming slightly away on a borrowed guitar.

He sung song after song, late into the ever-darkening evening. He played till his fingers ached from strumming and sung till his voice was getting hoarse. He never opened his eyes. Not even once.

When he did, he looked among the crowd as a round of applause and cheers echoed around the room. He beamed back at them.

His smile faltered as his gaze fell upon a pair of steely grey eyes that matched his own. On top of this man's head was a mane of long white hair, and his hardened, angular face gave nothing away as he stared on at his son.

Draco quickly gave the guitar he borrowed back to one of the other bands. His father continued to stare at him,unmoving, as he ran out of the coffee shop. He ran back home quickly as if he was trying to run from his fate.

 _Luckily mother is out,_ he thought as the door slammed firmly shut behind him. His father had _seen_ him. He could almost feel the anger, dismay and embarrassment from their home.

" _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid,"_ Draco cried as he slammed his fist into the wall repeatedly tears now burning at the corners of his eyes. How could he have been so stupid to have performed so close to the house. His father never goes out normally? Why today? Why now?

He was going to get a scolding, told that singing was for girls, or how he's failed the whole family. His fists clenched and unclenched as he paced around the kitchen, waiting for the storm that was his father to walk in.

The front door clicked open. Draco kept his back turned to the kitchen door as it creaked open and the heavy footsteps of his father walked towards him.

"Turn and face me son," His father said, not even his voice giving anything away.

Draco did as he was told, twisting to face his father.

His eyes burned holes into the ground as he stood there wilting under his father's scrutinizing gaze. Lucius lifted a hand and Draco recoiled.

Suddenly, two arms enveloped him in a hug and his father's face was twisted into a smile.

"You. My boy are amazing, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I..I thought you and mother would be disappointed…" Draco stammered, shocked at his father's reaction.

Lucius leaned back and gazed at his son with confusion.

"We Malfoys can come across as cold, hard, and disappointed with everyone," he admitted. "But son, we could never be disappointed in you."

Draco smiled in relief and hugged his father back. Joy radiated from the both of them. For once, he let his actions express his emotions, not needing his voice to convey his happiness.


End file.
